1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air filter, and particularly to a filter assembly of an air filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air filter of a car usually comprises a fixed frame made of a metal sheet punched into form, and the inner edge thereof is glued with a cotton filter, which is a flat cotton sheet to be punched and folded into a corrugated filter net, or a cylindrical filter; conventionally, the air filter is merely mounted in place with a glue, and is fitted in a given container to prevent the cotton filter from being hit or damage.
To prevent from being damaged by impact, both sides of a cotton filter are covered with metal screens respectively; then, the cotton filter is cut into a suitable size to be pressed into a corrugated filter sheet, which is to be put in a mold cavity; by means of a thermal molding, the edge of the filter sheet is glued with a rubber frame, and the rubber frame is mounted in a mounting cavity of an air filter. Since the time for forming a rubber frame around the filter sheet is much long, the edge portion of the filter net is subject to being covered by the thermal rubber material; in that case, the ventilation capability would be affected.